Swastika
by UnionJack-O-Lantern
Summary: Roderich is ambushed and kidnapped and Elizaveta was caught in the line of fire. She escapes and finds Gilbert, but does he understand how serious this is? Or does he know more than he says about the attack? .:Three-shot:.
1. He Took Me In

A pure, heavy snow drifted down from the thick, dark night clouds surrounding Gilbert's home. A somewhat flashy place, recently renovated and very ultra modern, for of course, Prussia was out to impress. The colours on the in and outside of the spacey house were those quite 'in', the cool gray, the steely blues, the flat browns, but Gilbert didn't mind, or did he even care? What was popular would draw attention for all the right reasons and oh, how he _loved _to gloat.

There was also something else that made Gilbert update the style of his home. Something else that he'd missed for quite some time, something else that secretly pounded his heart and boiled his blood. Something else that he so desperately wanted to impress in anyway he could. That something else, rather, some_one _else, was Elizaveta. His beautiful Hungarian muse.

Could his eyes be misleading him? Or was that his beauty now, emerging from the forest, ably advancing on his mansion? Gilbert was half way up the grand staircase of his home, on the landing between the first and second floor when he spotted her through wide glass panes. His mind erased everything but her. He bolted for the glass doors to the balcony (yes, there was a balcony even for the landing of the staircase, the mansion was _that_modern. This was Gilbert, I remind you).

There she was: Elizaveta in the flesh, walking up to his front doors...rather, _limping_? The smirk evaporated from Gilbert's handsome face. _Why...?_

The cold, brutal winter wind blew, making a flap of her coat dance open, revealing the crimson splattered, blood stained skirt of her dress.

_Verdammen!_

The white haired hunk flew down the stairs, leading him straight to the back door. He was going so fast, he skidded across the hardwood floor trying to turn around and bolt to the front, it was in the same hall; still, he hit a wall or two.

Another sharp gust of winter breeze howled just as Gilbert blew through the front doors. The sound made the hurt girl look up from the snowy ground. Her face lit up to see the albino Prussian running to her aid.

"Gilbert, oh..." She moaned in relief as he took to her side.

"Lizzie, what the Hölle happened to you?" Prussia wrapped an arm round her and carfully escorted her inside. He swept her into the stylish living room and quickly sat her down on the couch. It didn't bother him that his white sofa might get stained, right now Elizaveta was all he saw and his(for whatever odd reason) growing arousal was all he felt.

"I-I don't know how it happened." She quivered. Gilbert took her hands, sitting close at her side on the couch. "I was with Roderich all day, we'd just finished lunch and I offered to clean up. I don't know where he went, to is piano I imagine. He's always at that thing, playing song after song after god damn song..."

"Lizzie...?"

"Oh - r-right, sorry. Um, I-I was looking out the window above the kitchen sink while washing the dishes, you know how I love the snow...and then, I saw what looked to be a large mass of..._people_, coming towards the house. I-I thought it was peculiar, so I called for Roderich to come look. As I turned back, the mob had gotten much closer, and...I could see they all had...guns and weapons...and...and..." Tears started pouring from her eyes. She leaned on Gilbert's shoulder. "I didn't even realize I'd been hit until I saw the bullet hole in the window pane."

"What? Where were you shot?" Gilbert frantically scanned her body. She looked down at her arm. Gilbert took hold of the collar of her coat and gently slid it off, revealing a nasty looking wound in her left shoulder. "Jesus, Liz..."

"Roderich came running and, of course, a single glance at me and he was out the door, in the yard ready to defend his home...and me. No weapon in hand, no defence, no; he's too proud for anything like that. Too noble to get blood on his hands, I don't know what he thought he'd do to make the leave - he's not a fighting man, Gilbert, even you know that, what was he supposed to do?"

Eliza sobbed openly on Gilbert's shoulder while he stroked her long fawn coloured hair, which was strewn across her back. When she calmed down, she simply looked up to his eyes and said, "May I use your shower?"

The Prussian blinked, before a grin emersed him. "Of course!" Did you really think I'd restrict a houseguest from the most basic facilities?" It warmed Hungary's heart, something she could really stand just then. "I'll take care of you, Lizzie. And you're welcome to stay as long as you like. Forever, If you want." He winked at her.

Gilbert guided her upstairs and showed her a lush guest room. "You can sleep in here, unless you'd find my bed more comfortable."

"O-oh..." She shook her head woefully. "I-I just want to get out of these clothes and feel clean again."

_Get out of your clothes..._Gilbert ached inside._ I can help with that. But no promises on how clean you'll feel...or be._

He opened the door to reveal a very posh, very modern bedroom with a huge, wide bed and ceiling to floor windows covering an entire wall of the quadrilateral room. He pointed out a door by the bed as a bathroom and the door beside that as a linen closet.

"Is there anything else you need? Food or drink? Live entertainment?" He smirked.

"N-No, I'm fine." She cleared her throat, sensing now just how raw the wind had torn her windpipe.

"...Okay, then. Good night, I guess."

"Jó éjszakát, Gilbert," She paused, "A-And..."

"Mm?" He waited.

The girl shifted her glance away. "Thank you."

Gilbert just smirked again, then walked away, hands in pants pockets, to his bedroom not far up the hall.

Eliza entered her room quickly, bloody skirt twirling as she shut the door. She hastily stripped off the filthy garment and grabbed the first towel and wash cloth she found in the linen closet. Sad, the linens, too, were white and would stain from her wound. Entering the attached bathroom, she gazed upon her bedraggled reflection in the mirror over the sink. The through-and-through wound in her shoulder wasn't as bad as it seemed. She hadn't lost nearly as much blood as one would think one would being shot in the shoulder, which of course came as a relief to Eliza. She gave it an inspecting jab with her dirt caked fingernail, seething at the instantaneous sting.

Lizzie slipped into the modernized, wider than average glass shower stall and flicked on the hot water. She wanted to wash away that horrible gritty, slimy, dirty feeling and she'd take just about anything to do it just then.

She didn't hear her bedroom door creak open as she stood under the flow of water, scrubbing herself all over to get rid of the red stains on her skin. She didn't see the reflection of white hair and pale flesh in the bathroom mirror as someone stood just outside the stall, removing their own clothing. She hardly even noticed the sound of the shower door opening; however, the clink of it shutting caught her ear.

Frame rigid, senses flaring, Elizaveta turned timidly to find Gilbert standing right behind her, smirk plastered across his face. Before she found time to gasp, he'd jerked her backwards against the shower wall, an arm on either side of her torso, pinning her in the corner.

"Hey, Liz. Need any help?"

She strained not to look, but it was _oh_ so hard. He had muscles - oh, the _muscles_... everywhere, his arms, his chest, his abs...she tried not to go further down, but it was _right there_...he smirked triumphantly when he caught her quick but intriged glance at his body. His red eyes glowed so eerily in the water mist, the red alone was unlike any natural iris shade Eliza had ever seen, but with the cornering and the wavering fuzziness of water vapor, they seemed to draw her in with mystery and show. Rather, she stood still, Gilbert was the one getting closer.

She looked away as he lovingly tuck a wet lock of hair behind her ear, hissing in a low pitch as a throbbing eloped from her wound against the wall. "Gilbert - ahh, please! M-My shoulder! I can't put up with your shenanigans - w-what are you - ?"

"I like naughty women, Liz, and - well, you said yourself, you're very _dirty_..." He smirked even more, if that was possible.

She grimaced at him. "You a-arrogant pig! You know I didn't mean it like tha- "

"Shhhh." He pressed a long, slender finger on her lips. "Let me help you get clean."

He squated down to the floor and picked up the wash cloth, eagerly eying her all the way back up. He stopped half way up her leg.

"Oh. You have a bad gash here on your inner thigh, Lizzie. Is that why you were limping?"

"Gilbert, come back up to eye level, for Christ's sake! Or better yet, get the _flying fuck _out of the bathroom!" With the hand from her good arm, the brunette gladly ensnared a fistful of the albino's locks, in a bid to push, pull, or generally remove the man from her proximity.

Prussia, on the other hand, was taking the situation _much _differently. "D'you want me to clean it out?"

He didn't wait for a response. Gilbert wiped the wound and all around it on her upper thigh, observing everything at eye level. Was he _ever_enjoying himself. Too much. Abruptly, Gilbert dropped the cloth and grabbed her thigh between both porcelain palms, extending tongue from mouth andlapping in and around the gash, like the bloodthirsty freakshow he is.

Oh ho ho, Elizaveta was THROUGH with this mayhem! "Fuck OFF Gilbert, STOP!" She grappled his hair tighter, jolted a leg forward, and amply kneed him square in the face. Hard. Gilbert was knocked backwards, clutching his nose without hesitation. Eliza braced herself in the corner of the stall for support, healthy arm wrapped around her chest to cover herself, the injured hanging down to hide her groin.

A gush of sanguine fluid seeped from between Gilbert's boney fingers, running down his wrist before dripping to the shower floor. "...Damn, Liz, you made me nosebleed." He grinned, with a slight wince at the pain. "Still won't submit to my awesomeness, huh?"

"Never." She growled. "Not everyone wants to screw you, Gilbert. Anyone _alive_, at least."

The smirk returned. "Riiiiight, _sure _they don't." He found his way to his feet and stepped out of the reach of the pouring water, shaking out his silvery strands. "I'll have to try harder tomorrow, then!" A coy grin as he opened the glass shower door. "Well, 'night Lizzie!" And with that, he simply slipped out from the stall.

Elizaveta raised an eyebrow, truthfully a tad stunned. _The bastard actually stopped when I told him to? And just left without argument?_ Surely this was not the Gilbert she knew. She trusted this man enough to come to him for help when she was hurt though, now didn't she? _No!_ She resisted. _His place was the closest walking distance, that's all! _Her thoughts were argumentative between one another. Was there a different reason she came to Gilbert...? It seems even she wasn't certain.

"Guten nacht, Lizzie-boo~!" Her inward discussion halted as the Prussian made one last call to her, his clothing gathered in his arms on his way to the door.

"GET THE FUCK OUT, GILBERT!"

"Aw, sweet dreams to you too~!"

Hell, tomorrow she was finding his frying pan and practicing her swing, injured shoulder or not!

* * *

**Just posted this on DeviantArt and tweeked it a bit ^^ Updated the characters, basically. Elizaveta was so...not her bad-ass self when I first posted this! Shit, she was so OOC...**


	2. He Tried To Help

The morning was bright through the pure glass wall of Elizaveta's guestroom. The light seemed to glow white, so brilliantly reflected off the thick blanket of snow that had fallen overnight. She blinked through the brightness, rubbing her sleepy eyes as she awoke.

_Wait - guestroom?_ It hit her. _Great. So it wasn't a dream._ Eliza groaned as the memories of last night's bath trained through her mind. _He just jumped in. He just ripped off his clothes and jumped in - and to push me up against the wall?_ She sighed. _It was a surprisingly swanky move, even for him - come on, in the shower? Really? Even for Gilbert that's out of line!_

All grogginess disappearing, she stretched a bit and slid out from under the sheets. Out of bed, she threw on the short silk housecoat lying at the foot of the mattress over the matching skimpy nightdress she'd slept in. She didn't want to know where Prussia had gotten women's sleepwear, or _why_ he'd purchased them in the first place. With a quick finger combing of her hair in the bathroom mirror, Elizaveta departed the guestroom, traveling up the hall then down the stairs. She found the kitchen on her first try, but was snubbed in her ultimate mission. Gilbert seemed to have read her mind. The drawer underneath the oven was chained and padlocked numerous times, as were the cupboards around it where anyone might find a frying pan or other sort or bakeware. Gilbert leaning on the counter beside the handywork, wearing nothing put pajama pants, half hauled down his hips like some underwear model, and that damned smirk.

"That's cheating." Eliza scoffed, hands on her hips defiantly while standing in the doorway of the huge designer kitchen. "You've gotta at least give me a chance to get it."

"Hell no! I'm not taking that risk." Gilbert lowered his voice and mumbled, darting his eyes away momentarily. "That thing really hurts, y'know."

"Hurts? _Hurts_?" The brunette chortled. "Then it's WORKING! You've got a load of pain coming at you for last night's little event!" She pointed a finger at him with attitude. "Don't think I'm letting that go because you locked up my primary weapon." She made a strut through the kitchen, passing him to begin raiding the few unbarred cupboards. "Alright, where are you hiding the cutlery?"

"Pshh! Think about it Liz," He retorted,"Why would I _tell_ you if I went to the trouble off _hiding_ it in the first place?"

"Fine!" She grumbled. "I'll just get out the blender or something. We'll see what happens when we stick your tongue in and push 'purée'!"

"Oh, but there are so many better places for my tongue to be stuck, don't you think?"

Oh, _the smirk_. She threw him a glare.

He continued. "I can think of four off the top of my head, and they all involve - guess who?" He stepped a little closer and grabbed her by the hips from behind, pulling her snuggly to his side.

"Do _not_ touch me!" She gave an attempt to shove off the arms around her, but Gilbert didn't budge.

"Aw, but Liz..." He bent over and nuzzled his face in her hair at the back of her skull. She turned her head quickly to thwart it, scowling as their eyes met. "We could have so much fun, you and I, me and you, us. The first place is your mouth, of course, second being your ear, third your navel, and theeeeen..."

"I am really not in the mood for your bull shit." She jeered.

"I suppose if I were Roderich you wouldn't be having such a fit, hmm?"

Elizaveta flinched and turned to stone in his arms. _You...bastard..._

A swell of nauseousness bubbled deep in the pit of her stomach, a cold tingle running up her spine. For a moment, her lips parted softly, urging to speak a cry. Her eyes moistened. A strand, a film strip of memory wheeled into her thoughts. _I ran, I ran, why did I run,_ Her throat released a strangled squeak, alarming the male holding her. _Why did I...leave him there?_

Her body lurched softly under his hold, she tried to hold in that first sob, but her lungs could hardly permit it. The only multiplied from there until Elizaveta was openly bawling. Gilbert's mind spun. _Shiiiiiiiit, the threats stopped - never a good sign! And...Jesus, is she crying? SHIIIT! Lizzie doesn't even have a weak side, does she?_ He let her push out of his arms, realizing that he'd brought on this landslide of emotion. He felt a tad guilty for being naive enough to bring '_him_' into this, especially knowing 'he' was the whole reason Eliza was there with him at that moment.

She stumbled out of his grasps a few feet away once out of his arms, holding and leaning on the island counter and clutching around her gut with one arm. At first, Gilbert dared to do anything, but his courage trickled back.

"...Lizzie? You okay, babe?" He stepped closer and sat a hand on her shoulder. Big mistake.

She let go of the counter and herself in impossibly fast time and spun around to face him. There was less than a second of stinging eye contact before, with every ounce she could muster, she swung a fist into Gilbert's face.

"_Schwanzlutschen Ficker_!" He swore, sheilding his bleeding nose and clutching the island. "Again with the nosebleed!"

_You bastard._

She burst out the front doors and tried to run through the extremely tall, extremely wet and extremely frigid layer of fresh snow. It was more like bounding, trudging, then stopping because she was already tired. She'd gotten far, but still not out of the gigantic yard because of the snow and cold. Her emotions slowed her, as well, as if an anchor tied to each calf.

She just stood there, staring into the snow capped ever-greens of the tree line framing the yard, until her frozen knees buckled and she sank into the snow. From there, she got lower still, keeling over to catch whatever breath she could. Her chest felt tight from the sharp wind slicing down her esophagus with each ragged intake, and the tears that did more than just wet her eyes now. It hurt, smothering in tears.

The snow was up to her hips, when sitting on your knees like she was, burning and stinging her bare legs and hardly covered torso with only the flimsy silk nightgown and robe. Yet, through the burning, she didn't even attempt to move. Her head was up and her eyes were fixed on those ever-green trees. Expecting something to emerge from the branches. Someone. Someone dear.

_I'll just freeze to death out here, all alone._ Hungary promised herself, _I owe it to him. I owe it to Roderich for getting away when he could  
not._

"Liz!" The Prussian's voice called, echoed behind her from the house, muffled by the wind. "Lizzie, are you mad? Come back inside, it's freaking freezing out here!"

_Go away, Gilbert, just leave me out here to die._

"Lizzie, come on! Seriously, frau! You're not even wearing clothes!"

_Gilbert, stop it. I know, I know, I know. Just stop already. Maybe I want to be in pain, huh? Maybe I deserve it._

There was a queer silence. The silverette behind her hushed, and her consious quieted too. Elizaveta inhaled. A light gust of air tousled the edges of her robe. She emptied her lungs again. Still, quiet. Then, the cutter was delivered.

"...Please?" This message was clearer, louder, closer; enough so that she momentarily forgot about looking at the trees. Her eyes shut in agony.

"Gilbert, it's as if you have a heart." She stammered under her breath.

"It's yours, and you know that." This was even better than the latter. Perhaps because Gilbert was not far away, yelling his pleads. He stood at her side in the deep snow, laying and warm hand on her shoulder just like in the kitchen. "Elizaveta..."

"G-Get off of me," Her teeth began to chatter as she blinked her eyes open quickly and looked over her shoulder at him. His face was creased in worry, his smirk broken to the reverse, frowning. He, neither, had taken winterwear out into the yard; bare chested and beautiful, he hovered over her though the sub-zero, howling winds and touched her. Asked her.

"Jesus, Lizzie, you feel like fucking ice."

"I s-said to g-get your hand o-off of-"

"I don't give a damn what you said!" Gilbert's voice strained in desperation. "That's enough, Liz, this is seriously _insane_. You need to get back inside."

"W-What if I don't want to go back?" She cried, twisting his words in her unstable mindframe. "No, I...I need to go back, I know I do, I need to see if he's okay, but what if I can't face what I might find?"

His hand tighened on her shoulder. "Explaining things inside my warm, cozy home won't hurt  
him, Liz."

She was silent, then gazed back to the trees. "But..._he's_ probably not in a warm house right now."

Prussia didn't care, that was giving in enough for him. He bent down, taking her around the waist and shoulders and slowly easing her up from stiffness until she leaned, but stood. He kept an arm tightly around her as they trudged together back to the front doors of the modern mansion.

Once inside, he quickly escorted her to the white couch of his living room, mimicing the passing night.

No words were exchanged for nearly 10 minutes. "Liz..." Gilbert began, ducking his head to look at her from under her eyelashes as she gazed to the floor. "Earth to Lizzie, come in, come in Lizzie..."

"That's annoying." She mumbled.

"Then talk to me, Liz, c'mon! I think you need to explain some crap about yesterday."

"I-I..." She turned away sheepishly. "I don't want to."

"Vhat? Eli," He lightly grabbed her forearm, drawing her to face him again. "I thought you said you wanted to talk."

"_You_ said that." She whimpered. "I said that...h...h-he's..."

"- Probably out in the cold, yeah yeah, I _know_. But dontcha think you'll feel better to get it off your chest? I might be able to help you, liebe, but I need to know how first."

"...I don't know where to start..." She stammered after thinking over his offer.

"The beginning's a good place."

"And where's that?"

"How 'bout you take off from where you stopped last night? You were cleaning dishes after supper..."

"...Right." She sighed and closed her eyes, leaning back into the couch. "There was this mob of men, they all looked quite intimidating in their uniforms...army uniforms...and they had guns and weapons and were approaching the house quite quickly. They shot, apparently, because, well..."

"Yeah, I get it." Prussia eyed her shoulder. The nasty looking gun shot wound  
was very visable between the thin spagetti strap of her nightdress and the robe that had slipped from her shoulders. "Lizzie, you're...you're gonna have to tell me...what all happened to Roderich."

Elizaveta flinched, squeezing her eyes shut tighter. A flood washed over her of nausea and regret and worry. "Roderich...?"

"Yeah, Roddy."

"Mmm, Roderich..."

"Him."

_Roderich..Roderich..._Her thoughts circled, the voice repeating his name louder and louder in her head until she had to say it aloud. "...Roderich? Roderich? W-Where?" She pleaded.

She could see him in her mind's eyes, what he looked like, her handsome, classy husband. His rich auburn locks, his fair, soft skin, the way his glasses sat just on the bridge of his nose...and then how he looked being dragged away from his home, deshevled and beaten and bloody. His majestic coat was torn and tattered and covered in splashes and splatters of cardinal. His eyes were lidded as two soldiers took him by the arms and hauled him back in the direction in whence they'd approached.

"Where is he? Where is my Roderich, my husband? Where have you taken him?" She balled openly.

"Lizzie!" Gilbert took her the girl by the shoulders. "Lizzie, open your eyes! Alright, stop thinking about it! It was a bad idea, okay?"

Her eyes slowly batted open, stalling the horrid memories and filling her eyes with the striking image of the attractive albino. "Roderich..." She leapt into his lap, quite easily since his arms were on her.

She grappled her arms and legs around him and crushed her face into his bare chest, panting heavily, breaths steaming on his skin. "No, you're Gilbert. Gilbert...Gilbert...Gil..."

Prussia was flabbergasted at what was happening in his lap. He was preparing to slap her out of her stupor, but instead she came to on her own - and jumped in his lap? Not that he objected in any matter, he was just shocked. He did what he knew to be calming to the girl.

He patted her silky caramel hair, combing through it nervously with his fingers. He stared down at her in his lap. "...You gonna be okay now, Liz? It's alright, you can get it off your chest some other time, if you're not ready yet."

"No, now." She tilted her head up, peering head on into his edgy ruby eyes. "I'll be okay." She took a deep breath, catching her bearings, and began. "Roderich came running at the gunshot. He flashed out the door to face the mob. He had nothing. No defense, no weapon, no hope. They..._beat_ him, Gil. The surrounded him, somehow got him on the ground and _beat_ him, with the butts of their guns and their own hands and feet. A couple came in the house and drug me out by the waist. I was thrown on the ground beside Roderich, and he looked really bad. His hand...stretched out over the ground, searching for mine. I strained mine out to meet it, but a thick boot suddenly crunched down on his. He didn't even make a sound, he just convulsed once, then...t-then closed his eyes. He didn't open them again before the got him by the elbows and started to cart him off. Then he was gone, and I was left helpless on the ground, surrounded by a dozen madmen. I was so afraid...that they would do..._things_ to me, Gilbert, y-you know...t-take off my dress, and...but one of them called the rest back, and they followed in the direction of those who took Roderich away until I couldn't see them anymore."

_Fotze_." Gilbert spat distastefully, his hands sliding from her mane to cup her face, a little too affactionately. "Lizzie..."

She gave only a lightly confounded glance, "...Y-Yes?"

"I can make you forget, y'know~" He pressed forwards, the tip of his pale nose skidding hers. "I can replace those memories for ya, my pleasure."

"Gilbert," She pulled away awkwardly. "I have a hunch at what you're insinuating, and I don't like it!"

"Alright alright, forget it. Just c'mere." His arms entangling around her frame, envelopping her in a close embrace. "Focus on forgetting for now, ja?" He snuzzled his face into her neck. "I'll console you."

Elizaveta looked blankly to a far wall over his shoulder. "That's when it started snowing." She mumbled.

"...Mm?" Gilbert buried his face in the crook of her neck and clavicle, only half paying attention.

"That's when it started snowing," She repeated, obvious that she was continuing her story. "After they were completely gone from my sights. I used to like the snow. But now, I can't help being reminded of what...happened."

Gilbert pulled her in even tighter, trying to position the Hungarian, a smidge on the risque side, in his lap without her noticing. She turnd a bit to whisper, lips at the shell of his ear.

"Snow is white and pretty and clean," She murmured. "But after it drifted into the pools of Roderich's blood in his own driveway, it's dirty. Snow is a vile, nasty, disgraceful thing. I keep seeing it...red."

* * *

**Ja...sorry about the lack-of-timeline. This is supposed to be the present, Gilbert's house is all ultra-modern and shit, and yet he is somehow his own country who doesn't live with Ludwig? AND AUSTRIA AND HUNGARY ARE MARRIED? STILL? I suppose that makes this AU...? Ignore my idiocy and just enjoy the plot, bitte!**


	3. But Sometimes

The day progressed slowly.

Thick flakes were continuously adrift from the deep gray sky, speckling and dotting the air heavily. Hours had passed since Eliza's little confession, and so forth after Gilbert had insisted on sticking to her side through out the day. Lizzie was unnaturally quiet for herself. She seemed to ghost about the modern mansion, the ravishing albino constantly attempting to entertain, amuse, or arouse her, something to make her smile...or hit him...basically, show she was conscious.

Lizzie had escaped Gil's presence by suddenly darting around a corner in the hall when his eyes were off her for a slight moment. His happiness was...too much for her. She simply wanted a little time to wallow in her memories alone. Hungary soon found herself parked on a tall stool at the kitchen island, chin in her hands as she leaned on the surface and gazed out a wide window at the thick tumbling balls of twinkling snow. She stifled a sigh, for her heart ached too sickly to allow her lungs to free it. Bottled emotions press on her mind, a constant threat, but she didn't wish to cry another lonely, desperate tear.

Elizaveta's mind was frozen on three key images; Roderich's face as he saw his wife's bullet wound, Roderich's face when he charged outside at the mass of men, defending his house, his love, his country and his honour. Finally, his face as his fingers, outstretched to Lizzie on the gravel driveway, were literally crushed under a heavy boot. It was the same, unchanged expression he wore as Eliza was thrown to the ground, and the same still as he himself was drug away. A haunting, empty look. One now tattooed everywhere in Eliza's thoughts.

Tattoo. Why did that make her think? A tattoo...no, a marking...an emblem? It struck a cord. What made her think of that? Wait. No, no, she must have been mistaken. Well - nah. Or perhaps - no. But maybe - their uniforms - badges? Patches? Yes, on their armbands? Did they wear armbands? They did, didn't they? -

"There you are, Lizzie! Haha, that was some game of hide and seek you were playing~!"

The brunette groaned, flopping her head down to rest it in her folded arms. "Yeah, _fun_."

Gilbert grinned, as always, as he leaned on the island next to her, inching closer with each word until his hips bumped her seat. "Sorry to tell ya, though, you've gotta improve on your hiding skills a bit, liebe."

"Uh huh, I'll keep that in mind." She mumbled. _If that's in, maybe the images will go out._

"So now that that game's over," His had roamed the counter top, only to find itself soon brushing down Eliza's arm. "Whatta we playing now?"

"Uhn," Elizaveta moaned. "Gil, seriously, no games, please?"

"But I think you'll like my games! - No, I _know _you'll like them! Here are your options: we play either the 'Drinking Game', where you guzzle as much beer as possible before your liver gives out, the "Bedroom Game', where you and I lock the door, close the blinds, turn off the lights, take off aaaaaaall our clothes and roll around on my bed for a while, or the 'Shower Game', and- you already know how to play that one - but know cheating this time~!"

"No, hun. I don't want to pl-"

"Did you just call me 'hun'?" Gil's smile exploded.

"I-It was a mistake."

"You did! You just called me hun! Haha! Well shit, Lizzie, I didn't know you liked me like that~" He snickered, dancing around the island as he mocked her.

"I don't, idiot. Now let it go, it was a slip of the tong-"

"Hun! Honey! Ha! I'm no sweety, Liz, you're the cute one, I'm the devilishly handsome, awesome one!"

"Gilbert, for real-"

"C'mon, you're _Hun_garian, aren't ya? Play with me, here!" As Gilbert finished another circle round the island, he suddenly grabbed Eliza's hips and tugged her off the stool. She hadn't been prepared for the pull and had no time to resist being yanked from the seat and smacking face first into his chest and his embrace as he began another lap of the kitchen.

"Gilbert, you dunce! Let go of me! Don't you have anything better to do today other than be annoying? Shouldn't you be running, oh, the eastern side of Germany, or something important like that?"

"All taken care of! Well, West takes care of most everything anyways, so the only business I'll have today is a phone call from a Lieutenant in some special forces military, and that's just a lame progress report!" He took hold of her hand and wrapped his other arm around her waist, posing them as if they literally were waltzing around the room, and continued floating them throughout the kitchen. "I've got all the time in the world to spend with you, babe~"

"Greeeaaaat." He was trampling on her last nerves, Eliza urning for her frying pan. Badly. It was obvious to both of them that in a normal situation, Gilbo would be flat on the floor by now. Elizaveta could only imagine that this rare opportunity was the exact reason Gilbert was acting up so strongly; to take advantage of it. He knew how fierce she could be - rather, _usually_ was. It entertained him to watch her squirm helplessly for once.

"Can you at least put me down?" She wasn't sure why she was putting her words in the form of a question rather than just demanding.

"But why? We're having fun dancing together, aren't we?" He smirked down at her, still spinning and sidestepping them around. "Do you realize we've never danced together? Not even at one of those Governor's Balls or whatever tha Arthur guy throws every once and a while!"

"That's because you always get wasted with Francis and Antonio, and I'm always with-"

"O-other people!" Gilbert cut her off. _Stupid stupid stupid, why would I mention something that would relate back to him? Don't want to get her worked up again..._"Y-Yeah, everyone wanted a piece of you, but now I get my turn!~"

"Like I'd ever give you a chance." She smirked back, and he rolled his eyes playfully. "Now let go of me before I get motion sick."

"No."

She scoffed, surprised at the remark. "What do you mean 'No'? Let me go, Gilbert."

"No~"

"Just let go, this isn't funny!-"

"It's not a joke, it isn't supposed to be." He grinned.

Eliza began to struggle in his arms. "For god's sake, you can't be serious! Get your hands off me, you idiot!"

"We're having fun~"

"Fuck you!"

"Well meeeeooow, kitty has claws~"

_Smack. _How Gilbert didn't see that coming when he failed to restrain one of her hands is quite unknown. With that uncapacitated palm, Eliza did what she was becoming oh-so-good-at since this visit with the Prussian. She backhanded him cleanly across the face, Gilbert letting go of her instantly and turning to grab the nearest counter top. She smirked triumphantly and watched him knelt over the counter.

Prussia groaned with a low, sore voice and slowly brushed the flesh under his nose with two fingertips, then covered his entire face with his hands. Elizaveta's smile disintegrated.

"You're kidding, _another _nosebleed? For Christ's sake-"

He slowly stood and turned to her, then grinned widely and let go of his face, revealing no crimson smears or streams. "Gotcha~!"

"You ass." A tiny, ever so slight hint at a smile creased the corners of her mouth, fading the thoughts of him not letting go willingly to the back of her mind. Gilbert was just Gilbert sometimes...

"Oh, and Liz," He pulled her attention back to the present. "Think fast!"

Before she could register his strides, none the less that his words meant she should probably move, Gilbert lunged at her, bending down at the last moment and grabbing her in the bends of her knees. He then lifting her off the floor, the tactical position he'd grapled her with causing the Hungarian to fall forwards instead of backwards. With a quick "Woah!", she toppled, just as he planned, landing strung over his shoulder. Gil stood up suddenly as he snaked his arm up and held her on him by the waist, so she wouldn't slide - or try to - off.

Eliza began kicking wildly. First of all, she was angry for being carried like a damsel in distress. By _Gilbert_. Secondly, since the silver haired man had become her second shadow today, she hadn't had the chance to change out of her nightgown and robe. When she draped over his shoulder, the skimpy silk garments rode up her torso and left her ass, covered by only a pair of tiny red panties, just. Beside. Gilbert's. Face.

Help?

"YOU ARROGANT MOTHER FUCKER! You've finally gone too far, bastard!" She yelled, pounding on his back with violent fists. "Put me down this instant, Gilbert!"

"Nah, not yet. I'm quite enjoying the view, myself~" She felt his light breath as it was exhaled from his nostrils and rolled down her skin. He nuzzled his face into her hip lovingly, sucking in the sweet aroma faintly wafting from her flesh. The rare, almost unnoticeable scent you could only smell if you were very, very close to her skin. A prize in which Gilbert proudly lavished...even though the chance never would have presented itself if he hadn't used force to get them into this close position.

"Don't. You. Even. Fucking. _Dare._" She warned as she felt his warm pants glossing down her hip, her ass, her thigh...she sank her nails into his bare shoulderblades; he hadn't the time to dress properly either, and was still wearing only pajama pants.

"What will you do about it, if I _do_ dare? You're _all _the way back there, Lizzie~" They both turned their heads to scowl at one another, Gilbert's ever present grin only widening with sickly amusement. Their eyes locked lethally, Elizaveta having nothing to retort with, but refusing to show defeat.

"That's what I thought." Gilbert jeered, his other hand slithering up her leg, reaching her thigh, getting higher still...

What Eli could only resent to happen, happened. Gil raised his paw from her skin only for a moment before smacking back down in an open handed slap on a naked cheek of her shapely ass.

The curses started flying, her legs began flailing and her fingers dug and tore the skin on his back. "GILBERT BEILLSCHMIDT, YOU GOD DAMNED CUNT FACED KRAUT SON OF A BITCH!"

"Damn Lizzie, that's quite the vocabulary for a lady like you. You swing swears around like a pirate, like - like me!" Gilbert barked a laugh at her struggle, holding her waist tighter as he began to move. He strolled them out of the kitchen and into the main hall, where the staircase was. Approaching the first step, Elizaveta suddenly realized where he was taking her.

"Don't you carry me around like some helpless airhead without a - wait, why are we going upstairs?" He looked back at her as he ascended, a special little twist to his smirk and a certain haze to his gaze that could only be..._szarik_!

"Gilbert..." She questioned. "Gil...this isn't what I think it is, right? I mean, I smack you around to much with my pan, and we're always on each others nerves! You shouldn't even want to know me, none the less be my friend! And that's just it between us, we're friends! Only friends? Gilbert? Right? Right?"

"It's too late to save your ass now, liebe." Crease lines from the albino's maniacal grin seemed to extend up to his ears, and those luscious ruby eyes darkened, darkened until the eminated like smoldering embers. "I do believe you're what I like to call 'at my mercy'."

Resistance pumped through Eliza's veins at merely the sound of those words leaving his lips. She restarted a wild thrashing, small, high pitched grunts and moans escaping her as she put up a cruel fight.

"Woah there, relax, would ya?" Gilbert peaked the staircase, stepping closer ever so dangerously to his bedroom. "You act as if you seriously won't enjoy this."

"Gilbert, are you freaking insane? This isn't a damn joke or a game! We're not playing around like when we were little! You're not forcing me to play army with you in a sandbox, this is force...forcing me t-"

Her last words were drowned out by the smash of Gilbert kicking his bedroom door open, a little too hard for he was a little too excited. Taking long bounds to get there faster, he was soon at the foot of his bed, unloading his luggage. Elizaveta bounced as she landed on the mattress, soon to be clobbered by the aroused albino as he practically tackled her to pin her on the bed. His hips stradled her waist and a hand forcing hers above her head under his steel grip.

The Prussian's free hand brushed a lock of hair out of Eliza's eyes, then cupped the side of her face affectionately.

"Gil, you know I don't beg, like, ever, but come _on_, stop this bullshit!"

"Psssh! Lizzie, this isn't bullshit! This is 100% genuine, pure awesome, mindblowing Prussian lovin' I'm showing you! Sure, it's a bit untraditional, maybe..."

"Rape? No duh! I'll do anything Gilbert, just don't, _don't _make me do this!"

"I'm telling ya, you'll enjoy it, Lizzie! Pretty soon you'll be writhering around for me to touch you more, rather than squealing for none at all like you're doing now." She felt his smirk against the nape of her neck as he leaned down and pressed their torsos together. He began tickling her skin by brushing his lips ever so slightly back and forth over it, then landing short, sweet kisses and nips down her neck. Elizaveta had never seen nor felt him acting so sweetly before.

His mouth only worked over her neck harder, laying sloppier, hungrier ministrations over her throat and down to her collarbone. Then, to her sudden surprise, he pulled his head up to hers and caught her mouth in an animalistic kiss all it's own.

Eyes wide open, Elizaveta squirmed to break their mouths apart, leading Gilbert only to make his hand cupping her jaw more firm, holding her in place. He rubbed with his tongue and nipped her bottom lip desperately, hunting for a way inside her mouth. She flat out refused it willingly. But Gilbert was set on getting what he wanted.

With anger building in his gaze, he quickly moved his steadying hand, only for a moment before replacing it to hold her face still. Gilbert literally pried Elizaveta's mouth open with two fingers worming between her lips until they broke the seal and shoved into her mouth, so she could not close it. Just before removing the digits, he breathed a hot pant into her open cavity and gazed into her eyes, growing frustration and anger shading over his arousal.

"Bite me and I won't be gentle when your clothes come off." He made his move and re-attached their mouths, finally sliding his tongue into the moistened cavern. He lathered how she tasted as he lapped, licked, stroked and rubbed everything in her oral cavity, constantly coaxing her tongue to join his and fight for control. Lizzie was set on just getting him out of there.

The silvetette pulled his body higher on hers to deepen the kiss. As he shoved his tongue farther into her mouth, gliding it between her very back teeth, Eliza took a daring chance, closed her eyes, held her breath, and chomped down.

Gilbert couldn't yell with his tongue being what was locked in her jaws. He released her wrists and she released his muscle, only for him to violently take a handful of her hair and haul her face up to his as he sat up on the bed. He warily touched his tongue with the other hand to check for damage. The muscle was beginning to drip crimson, and a thin steam capsized over his lip and ran down his chin.

"You stupid bitch!" He wiped away the dribble. "Do you have any idea what I could do to you? Do you realize how strong I am? I could tear you girl-insides apart! I could rail you so hard that blood vesels burst in your eyes! DON'T TEST ME, ELIZAVETA! I could RUIN you! Ruin!" Fury was ablaze in his eyes, a horrifying glint that literally petrified Eliza.

"I..." She squeaked. "I'm sorry you..." She seethed at her hair pulled so tauntly. "F-Feel that way, because I'll...aah...n-never let you screw me."

The comment only amused him. Grinning, his hands suddenly took to her shoulders and ripped the silk night robe from her body to toss it off the bed, his thumb catching on a strap of her nightgown and tearing it off the garment in the motion. Those nimble fingers found their way back to her, pulling down the fabric of the short dress where the strap had broken and unveiling her breast sheethed in only a bra, which he made quick work of ignoring.

Eliza squealed as his long digits slid under the cup and began fondly her chest. She threw her head back, small pleads to stop constantly escaping her lips as he began pinching and squeezing the nipple and laying kisses all over her neck. Her eyes opened warily as his other hand explored the identical mound across her ribcage. She stared at a big red painting above the bed, searching for a distraction from Gilbert's ruses.

Wait, it wasn't a painting, there was no canvas. It looked...textured? It was a...well, it looked like a flag! It certainly wasn't the Prussian flag, or even just the German, yet it seemed familiar. Why did Prussia have a flag above his bed, none the less one not of his own? What did it represent?

Elizaveta was now completely distracted from Gilbert's groping. What was that big black symbol in a white circle? And why didn't it look upside down like everything else in her sight? A black symbol in a white circle on a red background that looks the same no matter how you turned it-

"Gilbert, a-ah, stop!"

Prussia looked up at her, mouth just inches away from the exposed bit of her breast. "Mm, how 'bout no?"

"No, Gilbert, t-the flag!" She grunted. "That symbol, i-it was on their armbands! The mob, those men - " Her words cut of as a seared groan elicited as the Prussian clamped his mouth around her breast.

_She can't be serious._ Gilbert thought, _She knows what a Swastika is, why's she bluffing me...?_

"Gilbert!" She cried between gasps. "They took m-my Roderich! W-Why do yo- ngh!- you have their flag?" She tossed under him.

Gilbert momentarily detached. "Lizzie, relax! It's nothing!"

"You bastard, _what did you do?_-"

He growled. "Damn it, you bitch! Shut up and STAY STILL!"

"Baszd meg!"

_Beeeeeep beep!_ The unmistakable electronic ring of nothing other than a telephone screeched into the room. Both parties froze. _Beeeeeep beep!_

"Schiss, the Lieutenant! Fucking timing..." He gazed back to the half-stripped brunette. "Don't. Move. A. Muscle."

"So I'm not allowed to breath? Nice plan, if you re a necroph-" _Beeeeeeep beep!_

He pulled up fast to meet her face and crashed his lips onto hers, holding their mouths together for only moments before breaking. "Just close your trap and listen for once in your god damned life, 'kay? I'll be right back."

With that, he withdrew from the mattress and sprinted from the bedroom and into the hall, quickly slamming the door shut and locking it from the outside. Almost instantly, the Hungarian started striking the door and wriggling the handle. Exactly what Gilbert expected.

"Don't fucking lock me in, you bastard!" She yelled through the wood.

"I wouldn't have to if you'd stay put, bitch." He tore down the hall to a small, low table in the corner where the telephone sat, blazing loudly. Gilbert answered just before the ringing stopped.

"Hallo?"

"Führer Beillschmidt?" (Leader Beillschmidt?)

Gilbert glanced over his shoulder to his barred bedroom door. Lizzie was still banging, but she hand't broken through yet, and the noise surely would cover his conversation from her ears. His full attention diverted back to the phone call. "Ja. Bericht, soldat." (Yes. Report, soldier.)

"Guten tag, Führer. Lieutenant Lehmann, Commander of Unit 6, the espionage unit you assigned to capture and hold hostage an Herr Edelsetin at out base, sir!"

The cunning grin returned to Gilbert's lips at the sound of hostage rolling from the receiver. "Yeah yeah. And?"

"The hostage had been restrained as you ordered; chained, confined in a cell in the basement, under constant guard and camera surveillance."

"Mm, good."

"...Though I'm not sure all that is necessary, sir."

"Oh?" Gilbert asked quizzically. "Erarbeiten." (Elaborate.)

"He's hardly been awake, Führer, and hasn't even attempted to fight against his restraints. But he does mumble about some girl-"

Prussia nearly sighed into the phone, whether from a sudden flash of Lizzie through his mind, or the though of Austria pleading and groveling for her at his feet, it was unclear. "Elizaveta Héderváry."

"Er, we didn't hear a last name, but yes-"

"She was the woman in his home when you invaded." Gil's tone straightened firmly, anger trickling around the edges of his voice, mounting with every new excuse the soldier gave him. "The one you shot, as I understand it? Care to explain those unordered, brutal, punishable actions?"

"Entschuldigung, Führer, entschuldigung! Your orders stated to take all necessary actions in order to capture Herr Edelstein!" (Sorry, Leader, sorry!)

"For God's sake, what threat did she pose by standing at the kitchen sink? Lehmann!"

"Vergebung, bitte! The lieutenant pleaded over the line, Prussia's blood boiling in his veins. It was only to disable her ability to interfere with the assignment!" (Forgiveness, please!)

"You tried to kill her because you though she'd get in the way?"

"Nein, Führer! Not kill!"

"Your soldiers shot her in the god damned arm, under your command! Her left shoulder, Lehmann! Just try to convince me they weren't aiming for her heart!"

"..." The line was silent in Gilbert's receiver. "...Even so, it wouldn't have killed her, Führer."

"Wouldn't have killed her? Wouldn't have _punctured her heart and sprawled her out on the ground_?"

"Nein, Führer! It was and opioid shot, sir, not a bullet!"

The Prussian's heartbeat paused, his eyes widening. "A what? Explain, Lieutenant."

"An opioid shot, sir! A special piece of ammo was dipped in a liquid form of opioids, which are heavy sedatives to the central nervous system. Once it penetrated her skin, the toxins would have spread through her blood system and she would have became weak, therefore not able to fight against my squad and interfere with the operation. Like tranquilizing an animal, Führer. We carry them for situation just like-"

"Listen here, Lehmann," Gilbert's voice edged with a slicing, deadly rasp. "My Lizzie is not a worthless, insufficient animal, vertstand? And from what I hear, you did not treat her as such at Roddy - er, Herr Edelstein's home! Lehmann, tell me, do you have a wife?"

"Er...ja, Führer, but how-"

"Is she beautiful?"

"Um, sir?"

"Is your wife the most elagant, gorgeous, stunning lady your little bastard eyes have ever laid upon?"

"...Well, I believe so, sir..."

"If I ever, _ever_ see you or your unit treating casualties like that again, you'll have no cock to fuck your wife with because I'll take it off with a dull switchblade! Elizaveta will soon become _mine_ - my babe, my wife, whatever! - and your team mishandled _my _girl-"

"Vergebung, sir! I assure you, nothing of the sort will never happen again! Just, please, barmherzigkeit!" (Forgiveness...Mercy!)

Gilbert mumbled something unaudioble under his breath, leaning his back on the nearest wall the short telephone cord would allow, and sighing in frustration. His free hand raised to his temple as he pressed circles around them with the tips of his long, pale fingers; eyes shut, mind zooming.

"What else does it do?" He muttered after a few long moments of dead air.

"Verzeihung?" (Pardon?) The lieutenant asked.

"What else does that little opi-whatever crap do, other than screw around with my Lizzie's nerves and shit?"

"...I don't quite understand, Führer."

"She says she doesn't recognize the Swastika. She's Hungarian, she's seen it a billion times, especially 'cause of all the days she's spent over the years with the awesome me. Is there anything about your magically-ammo-pharmacy thinger majig that could make her forget something as blatant as my Swastika?"

"Er..." Lehmann pondered a bit on the other line. "Well, sir, mental confusion and impaired thinking are rare but possible side effects to opioids, or so we've heard."

After a silent second, Gilbert spoke. "You and your men are some lucky sons of bitches, Lehmann. You have no clue what kind of shit you'd - we'd - _I'd _be in if my Eli hadn't gotten all messed up by your drug. So here's something for you to remember, Lieutenant." The Prussian's voice lowered into a raspy, lethal tone. Next time you imbiciles forget to remove your armbands before an espionage raid, I will personally slaughter every member of the entire unit, along with their families. No, I'll do much, much worse. Every seen a human organ flying atop the flagpole of a capital building, Lehmann?"

"Yes, sir - er, n-no sir, I have never! But yes sir, it is understood! My apologizes-"

"Save them for when I see you in person, so you can kiss my feet as you beg for forgiveness."

"Vertstanden, Führer!" (Understood, Leader.) Gil could nearly hear him quivering in his boots from over the phone.

"Um, but If I might ask, sir..."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Oh, what _now_?"

"It's just...I am wondering...as commander of Unit 6, I do have some training on people and how they reveal things they didn't mean to...dealing with the prisoners we've captured and all..."

"Get on with it, Lehmann, before I begin to think you're accusing me of something." The paler raised a silvery eyebrow.

"Er, well...I-I never told you anything about fraulein Héderváry standing at the sink when we approached the house, nor that she was even _there_, none the less that we fired at her. These were all facts you asked for details upon; details which I gave to you of course, but I am left in confusion as to how...how you knew about her presence and such in the first place?"

"..." Shrill silence. _Aw fick._

"The only way which I can summize at the moment," the Lieutenant continued cautiously. "Is that you have been at least in communications with this frau since? By what you've stated previously, you appear to be close with her...I think I have the right to know why my unit was called upon to capture Herr Edelsetin in the first place. I am left pondering that maybe, if she was there, Herr Edelsetin fought for her, you've been involved with her afterwards, and you claim to be engaged with the frau...perhaps our mission was less of capturing Herr Edelstein, but more of freeing fraulein Héderváry - for your personal purposes?"

It took a while for Gilbert to reassemble his blown mind. _So...much...psychology...my awesome head is throbbing..._

But just when you though he'd really turned into a furious, forceful lunatic...a new emotion emerged.

A glistening drop rolled down the albino's white cheek. He leaned back harder on the wall and quickly brushed the tear away and snuffed a gurgly breath in, controlling himself. _...But damnit, why'd he have to be right?_

"Führer Beillschmidt?"

"If y-you," Gilbert took another bubbly-sounding breath in through his nose, trying to regain himself and return to his serious General's edge. "were here in person right now, I'd k-kick you so hard in the crotch, your balls would b-be inside your body, Lieutenant. C-Can't you re stupid-ass mind understand what is s-simply unacceptable to ask of your leader?" Prussia swallowed down the last of his tears. "F-Fuck, dude, seriously."

"...Vertstanden, Führer, I apologize for my rudeness."

There was more silence as Gilbert gathered himself together, Lehmann no doubt knowing this and therefore giving the quiet purposefully.

"Alright, then," He started up again. "when should Führer be expected to arrive to see the prisoner? Soon?"

"You obviously need to learn your place in my army, Lieutenant." Gilbert pulled himself together, the completely normal feeling of regret and sadness disappearing as he regained his venomous slice. "You don't suggest to _me_ when _I_ should visit, I _tell _you when I will visit, vertstanden?"

It was working already. "Vertstanden, Führer, vergebung!" (Understood, Leader, forgiveness!)

"It will be tonight, early tomorrow at the latest, believe it or not I have other important business to tend other than babysitting your pathetic unit. That is all, Lehmann. Adieu, soldat."

"Adieu - oh, and please don't take this as a lack of respect, but..."

"Oh for Christ's sake!" He cursed, fingers fiddling with the phone cord. "Fine, get it out."

"I noticed when you mentioned something about it, so...congratulations on your engagement to fraulein Héderváry."

Prussia's chest became hot and tingly, eyes darting to his bedroom and smile curving maliciously. He wanted to be stop fucking talking to this guy already and get back in there. His vital regions quaked as he chuckled a low laugh of pleasure. "Danke."

Without waiting for a reply, Gilbert tore the cord out of the wall, disconnecting from sanity.

* * *

**Please excuse any incorrect Hungarian and German translations. If anything is incorrect, please just inform me. Also, I mean no insult or history-disruptance. This story is set in modern times, but for some reason I made Swastikas still associated with the Germans/Prussians. I mean no insult to anyone. Please consider this an AU fanfiction.**


	4. People Lie

**!Everyone calm down! This isn't *exactly* new material. I just split the last chapter in two parts, because it was (literally) over 9000 words. The 1st part is obviously now Chapter 3, and this being Chapter 4.**

**And what I mean by *exactly* is, of course, it's been updated a tad since I've posted this on DeviantArt, made Lizzie a little more in character. etc. But that's all~**

**Ah, I still actually love this. _Huh_. *shrugs* So enjoy.**

* * *

Gilbert was still chortling under his breath as he combed through his silvery hair with a hand and stepped closer and closer back to his room. He wanted to lavish in these final, ever pleasing moments.

_Fuck, that was something else._ He thought as he walked, smirk wonderous. _What a retarded espionage squad. Can't do anything right! Totally shouldn't be working for me if they're that un-awesome. Maybe I'll ship em off to West and steal his team...and the little bastards shot Lizzie like some damn animal? Morons! If I ever meet that Leh-what's-his-face guy in person, I'm apt to tear of his - Most disrespectful kraut I've ever talked to. Who'd he think he was calling, his grandma? Fucking suggesting when __I_ should visit, getting Lizzie shot, being so fucking nosy and deep and shit about his general's business, the troop NOT TAKING OFF THEIR FUCKING SWASTIKA ARMBANDS, schiss! My army has seriously gone down hill. Verdammt. At least I'll forget all about those dipshits while Liz and I get to work~

"Oh darling, I'm back~!" He turned the lock and swung the door open. "Sorry about that interruption, now we'll return to all that fun we - at least, _I_ was having. Don't fret, babe, you'll come around soon enough and give in to me - " He glanced through the doorway. _Where did she go?_He'd half expected her to be still sprawled out on the bed, or quivering in a corner, or trying to hide in the closet.

"...Babe? You playing hide and seek again? That game's over, now it's time for the bedroom game-"

A loud _Smash _echoed through the entire mansion. The Germanic fell to his knees just beyond the doorway, gripping his head as blood began oozing from several gashes and broken veins. Elizaveta dropped the lamp as she emerged from just behind the door, the weapon cracking as it hit the floor, and she leaped over the man to made her escape.

It was Gilbert's men in the the deep blue outfits and red arm bands. It was Prussia who had a flag with the same insignia above his bed. It was Prussia who hated Austria, but seemed to have a thing for her. It was him all along, he who she'd run to in need! After all the years of friendship, Gilbert tricked her and kidnapped her husband - what, because he was _jealous?_

She couldn't help it. Eli skidded to a stop at the foot of the staircase to turn back and look once last time at Gil. His 'awesome' hair of moonshine now trickled ruby streams the same hue as his eyes, a branch of which trailed down the side of his face and dripped from his chin.

The silverette held himself up from the floor feebly, bracing on only one arm as the other's hand clenched his skull. "L-Lizzie...fotze, Lizzie, d-don't you..." He slowly released his grip on himself and pushed up onto his knees, then feet. Gilbert leaned on the door for aid until he stood completely. "...dare r-run down those steps and try for the d-door, because I swear to Gott as s-soon as I catch you..." The lightest, yet most tantilizing smirk crossed his lips. "And I _will _catch you, I'll h-have you bent over the k-kitchen counter, the table, w-whatever's closest, and take you right t-then and there. I-I'll pound in so hard you'll go unconscious!"

"No way," She replied flatly. "I've won this game." With that, she dashed down the stairwell, through the house, and out the front door, leaving it swung completely open as she escaped into the brilliant ivory, orange and pink fury of the winter sundown.

And Gilbert let her run.

* * *

-:Tags Danach:- -:The Next Day:- -:Másnap:-

* * *

Liquid courage wasn't helping. The guilt still blossomed, thoughts of what he could have done, of what he'd _threatened._

Taking another full swig from the now near empty bottle, Prussia chocked down the bitter alcohol and even tarter regrets. He'd gone too far, it was obvious to him now. Fucking abducting Roderich to get Lizzie alone? How had that even crossed his mind as a possibility - ?

He sat the bottle down on the front step beside him. He'd been there for an hour at least, sitting outside in the middle of winter wearing nothing but old jeans and a wife beater tank, staring at the trees, in some fibre of his being waiting for his 'Hungarian muse' to stumble back to him. He convinced himself that he couldn't feel the scorching cold, the howling wind, or slippery white slush, which only reminded him of how Elizaveta had claimed the same thing when she'd dashed outside the first time. Huh. It appeared to be a common sense for those who'd just lost someone dear. Yes, and that time he'd managed to drag her back in.

His sulking paused as his periferals flew to the treeline. A line of large, dark vehicles roared and rumbled and began emerging up the driveway through the woods, rapidly approaching the mansion.

Gilbert eyed them, unsurprised, as the head of the line pulled up feet from the step and halted. "You guys get worried bout me or somethin'?" Gil muttered, grasping the bottle by it's neck and taking another slurp. He knew by the heavy armoured vehicles who _they_ were, and by the status arrows on the uniform arm of the first soldier to approach him, he knew very well who _he_was. "You here to give me more lip, Lehmann?"

"Nein, of course not, Führer." And it certainly was the voice from the phone. The Lieutenant wall a tall man of light eyes, fair skin, and slicked back cream hair under his army cap. "When you didn't show up last evening, we though perhaps this wretched snow had disabled your visit. So we transported the prisoner here to you instead-"

"Woah woah WOAH! Hold it," Gilbert's eyes set ablaze as he waved his arms for the Lieutenant to stop. "Are you fucking stupid? You brought him _here?_"

It was so much more pleasing to see Lehmann panic and quiver in person. "Er...ja...b-but he don't have just him! Along the way, a few members of the squad noticed a wanderer on the side of the road, and I recognized her from the raid of Herr Edelstein. I believe you mentioned her name to be-"

"Elizaveta?" Gilbert nearly spat out his beer.

"Ja, Führer. Frau Héderváry. We picked her up, she's in the back of my vehicle."

The signature grin spread sickly across Gilbert's face. He'd gotten her back after all...and he damn well wasn't letting her get away again.

"Would you like us to bring her out, sir?" Lehmann suggested.

"Hells ja!" The ruby eyed man chuckled a self-satisfied purr. "Bring me my girl."

With a snap of the Lieutenant's leather gloved fingers, the back doors of an army vehicle swung open and two soldiers in Prussian Blue emerged, no red bands on their sleeves.

_Oh, so now they take of the armbands._The paler resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Both men turned and carefully reached into the van, then craddled a half-hazy Hungarian between them and carried her carefully to their General's open arms.

"Hey there, Baby~" Gilbert stood from the step and took the unsteady girl into his embrace, holding her close for support as she didn't seem to be able to stand on her own. "Yo, Lehmann," he gazed to the Lieutenant again as the soldiers ran back to the van. "Did you drug her again or something?"

"...She resisted our aid...but I knew the soon-to-be wife our our mighty Führer shouldn't be stumbling around alone in the street, so I ordered sedation once again."

Gilbert glared.

"...which was administered by injection this time!" He added quickly.

"...Fine." Gilbert muttered, looking down to croon at the drugged beauty in his arms. Her eyes opened weakly and gazed into his, her hands frailly grabbing bundles of his tank top. He smirked.

"Told ya I'd catch you, liebe."

"B...B-Bastard..." Eli breathed.

"Aw, babe, I missed you too~" Gilbert's grin grew, turning back to his Lieutenant. "You drug Roddy, as well?"

Lehmann nodded. "We hardly touched the casualty," He motioned to Elizaveta. "as you ordered, but we though it best to do more with the captive." Two more blue clad men emerged from the vehicle, dragging a bedraggled, beaten, half conscious Austrian by the elbows, heels digging a path through the snow. He was gagged, handcuffs, the works. It pleased the Prussian immensely to see him still in his tore up, blood stained coat.

_Who's the uncivilized one now, Roddy? _The albino though with a mischevious grin.

"Looks like your unit may not be completely useless after all, Lehmann. They sure know how to restrain a man."

"Danke, Führer."

"Here, hold her for a sec, would ya?" Gilbert suddenly approached Lehmann, unloading Eliza into his surprised arms.

"Aah, s-sure...?"

"But NO touching, any of you." Gilbert eyed the torn-open side of Lizzie's skimpy nightgown, half her torso, not to mention bra, out in the open. His gaze then turned on every soldier who'd exited an army vehicle. "I'll only be gone for a second. Remember, Lehmann, if any of your men try anything, or if _you _do - dull switchblade."

"I'd - we'd never think of such things, Herr Führer. You have this proud Lieutenant's promise."

Gil scoffed. "Yeah, whatever _that's _worth." He then reached down to the step again, grabbing the beer bottle by the neck. With great strength, he smashed it down on the stone step, it's end shattering into hundreds of splintered shards and leaving a dagger-like glass weapon in his grip.

"Bring Roddy and follow me." Gilbert demanded, glaring at the two soldiers holding him. The  
complied, following suit as Prussia trudged through the deep snow drifts and headed for the corner of his mansion.

Through tired, but desperate eyes, Elizaveta gazed to her beloved piano played as he was carted away from her again. This time, his eyes creaked open, and though far away, the first thing he saw was her.

"Roderich," She murmured, voice soft and eyes glazed as she attempted to stand on her own two feet under Lehmann's support. "R-Roderich, d-don't leave me again!"

His gaze quivered, speaking it's own language to her just as he disappeared around the house. Two small fragments of speech that Lizzie couldn't hear, but read from his eyes in the last moment he was in her vision.

"_Forgive me._"

There was a dead silence between the unit soldiers and the brunette woman. They couldn't see anything. They couldn't hear anything. They could only guess what was going on, and even woozy Elizaveta understood the situation.

Lehmann looked down at Elizaveta breifly. "You'll make a very suitable wife for Herr Beillschmidt. By looks, at least, you definitely meet his high standards, Miss."

"I-I..." She returned his gaze and began feebly pulling out of his grip, easier now that she was standing. "I'm not m-marrying Gil, I've already got a h-husband."

Lehmann gave her a curious look. "Who?"

"The man your...lackeys just c-carried away."

"Oh," he smirked. "Not for long."

A pain filled groan, then all out shreiks were muffled, but audible through the empty winter's air. Lizzie turned quickly at the noises and slipped on a patch of ice under a foot, Lehmann having to catch her and hold her up due to her lack of strength. The excruciating sounds finished not long after beginning, the last cutting off loudly, like a scream, and casting a eery echo that reverberated through the trees around the mansion.

Gilbert re-emerged from around the corner, wife beater splattered with crimson plasma, hands completely soaked, and a few stray drops on his face. He tossed the blood coated broken bottle to a soldier and rubbed off his hands on his pants as he stepped closer to Elizaveta and the Lieutenant.

"Order your men to help other two clean up." He demanded, lapping leftover blood off of his thumb.

"Of course, sir." The man whistled to his troops, waving his commands to the soldiers. The Prussian Blues filed away behind the house until only their commander was left.

"Make sure you men make quick work of the mess, I want you all gone from my sights in the next 10 minutes." Gilbert opened his arms. "...Well? Gimme my girl."

"Oh, er, right." Lehmann gently shoved Eli forwards. She tripped over her own feet and landed face first in Gilbert's chest. The albino quickly wrapped his arms around her waist so she could not escape him.

"Lizzie, my precious, I've been so worried~ You were very naughty, running away like that. I'll have to teach my bad girl a lesson, now won't I?" Gilbert beamed, a hand sliding down and grabbing her ass. She flinched, too faint to phsically thwart his gropage.

"..." Lehmann cleared his throat awkwardly. "I-I should, uh, help my unit." He threw a hand up to his forhead, waiting his General's matching salute.

Gil gave it carelessly. "Adieu, Lehmann. Hopefully this is the last time I'll have the displeasure of meeting you in person."

The light haired man jogged off and rounded the corner of the building, leaving the two alone once more.

"Well hi there," Gilbert grinned, his second hand meeting his first as they both began cupping and fondling Elizaveta's backside.

The brunette didn't seem to even notice his perverted feeling, too preoccupied with the last, gagged sounds of her expiring husband.

"W-What did you...do t-to Roderich?" She sqeaked.

"Oh, just now?" Gilbert desisted his molestation and returned an arm to her waist, turning them around and pulling her along side him up the front step and through the front door.

"Y'know how were are, the best of buds, me and him. We had a quaint little chat and grabbed cup of tea," he shut the door and locked the numerous devises with one hand, then coiled Elizaveta back into his embrace and replacing his hands on her rear, in an identical position to that moments before. "then I smacked him around a bit, carved my name into the bare flesh on his chest, and slit his throat like bleeding out livestock~"

There was nothing left for Elizaveta to even be sad about.

At this point, what he'd just said wasn't even shocking. He'd taken everything, her normal life, her happiness, her husband, and what she before hated to admit was her friend Gilbert. He was not Gil anymore, nor would she be able to view him as such through her scarred eyes. He had completely transformed into the Empire of Prussia, Modern Day Eastern Germany, and He. Was. Deranged.

She couldn't feel the lone tear that ran down her cheek. "You...torzszülött!" She exclaimed, sitting her forehead on his chest as he kept groping.

"Y'know what else is a monster?" He smirked, removing a hand from her ass and taking her wrist, gliding their hands down his torso. Before she realized what he was doing, Gil had covered her hand with his and forced her to clutch the rigid mound straining at the crotch of his jeans. "This massive boner that's been stirring for years at the though of you panting and rocking under me!"

"Son of a bitch!" She whimpered, torpidly tearing her hand back and squeezing her eyes shut.

His hand grazed tenderly over her cheek, brushing away the tear's streak. He then leant down and placed a soft, chaste kiss on her forehead. "Oh, I'm not _that _bad."

His digits clenched tighter on her body for leverage. He flung Eli backwards, her tumbling blindly onto the couch. He was atop her in moments, clutching the sofa's fabric on either side of her head to keep her from moving.

"See? I told you it didn't matter where, when I caught you I'd screw you right then and there, Lizzie," he murmured hotly, leaning his face in close to hers as a sneaky hand pushed the one remaining strap of her nightgown off her shoulder. The garment crumpled down, and he removed it completely, along with her underwear, in one swift motion by pulling them down and off her legs.

He pecked small nips and licks down the side of her face and neck as he reached behind her and fumbled to break open her bra. He was sucessful in a short time, removing that as well and tossing it across the room.

Now stark naked underneath him, Elizaveta could only beg for an ounce of mercy.

His clothing came next. Gilbert slid his blood drenched tank off over his head before ducking down to Eliza's bare chest and taking his tongue and lips to her breast.

Eli moaned loudly, combing her fingers through his silver hair and digging her nails into the bed of his scalp. "G-G-Gilbert, fu...fuck it, s-stop - aah!"

The Prussian began unbuttoning his pants as he lifted his lips from her chest, eyeing with pride the blossoming purple welt above her areola. That fabric was soon kicked away as his hands took to her breasts, face floating back up to meet hers.

"You know, I was willing to forgive you," He panted, tracing her lips with his tongue as he pinched both nipples between greedy fingers. "For not trusting me enough to tell me everything right away, for kneeing, punching, and backhanding me, even for out little 'lamp incident'. I even mulled over the idea of letting you go." His hands slid down her curvacious body to rest gripping her hips. He snuggled his face in her hair, taking in a deep breath of the rich, velvety aroma, then moved back to gaze his rubies into her emeralds.

"Mmm," he groaned. "But now that you're stipped down and sqeauling, there's no way you're getting five feet away from my five meters."

He pressed close and captured her mouth under his, pure tantalating, lustouous sparks shooting down Elizaveta's ligaments, no matter how she hated to admit it. His tongue easily slipped between her lips, and his movements sang there own melody of victory. The muscle danced in her cavern, not a waltz this time, but a tango, and with every slight shift Gilbert made to deepen this kiss, the faster the tango's tempo got.

He broke the kiss for air after those long, astounding moments. Instantly after catching his breath, his quick hands moved to his tented boxers. They were gone in a flash, making both sweating persons officially clothesless. Gilbert looked down at Elizavetay and grinned his natural, goofy smirk before leaping off of the woman and plucking her from the cushions, cradling her in the bridal position. Gilbert carried her out of the living room and back into the hall, stairs straight ahead.

"W-Where are you taking me n-now?" She demanded, still struggling against his hold.

"I just thought of the perfect place to finally nail you, that's all." He began climbing the staircase, sanguine irises glowing the same shade as the smears on his face, smirk twisted in the corners the same demonic, sex crazed manor. "You're going up against the wet tile wall, babe, guest room bath. This started in the shower, and it's gonna end there, too."

* * *

-:Ende/Végén:-


End file.
